Princess Of The Saplings
by BaconRulze
Summary: Bacon and Martyn (InTheLittleWood) deside to stay behind in the land of Minecraftia, just to be with each other. They make a kingdom and call it Kingdom Of The Saplings, after Martyns series. They had a wonderfull time exploring the land and being with eachoter, that is until, Martyn is gone, and their kingdom has fallen. Read to find out what happens! This is a sequel of a story.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Of The Saplings

A/N: yes guys, it's here! Princess Of the Saplings, is finally written and ready to go! Now if you're new and you haven't read my other Fanfiction, go check that out. It's called "Trapped in Minecraft with the YouTube Celebs". Yes, very creative name. So go check that out, because, this is a continuation of it, so, yeah! Read the first chapter of Princess Of The Saplings, and enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Read on!

Chapter 1:

(Gonna be in First Person POV, so no one's confused)

The city builder shows up, and then, we know what's happening. We lead him, to different parts of the map, through forests and across hills. That is when it became night. We fought off the mobs; killed the spiders, eliminated the Skeletons, slashed the Zombies, annihilated the creepers, and about everything else we could do. We got a TON of gold coins. When we were finally far enough away, we found a flat mountain top. It was perfect.

The castle was built, and we called it Kingdom Of The Saplings, after Martyn's series (KOTS), and gathered materials, making it a huge kingdom over the nights. We traveled around, exploring pillars, and Martyn dreaming out because of the Cyclops'. When we finally made it to the twilight woods. I've never been into the wondrous forest; I enjoyed finding the fireflies and the music bugs. It was all so new. Making a base there was also exiting. We had so much fun in the kingdom, making an army out of the tons of gold we had. The guild master was so nice and we slowly became loved by the villagers that loved there. I enjoyed the company they gave me when Martyn was out killing mobs or mining. I always insisted I come with him, but he said I should probably stay back and watch the kingdom.

This went on for a few weeks, that is when one day, Martyn was getting ready to go and get some wood from the Twilight forest, and I awoke to a bang. I sprinted out of the bed and ran outside, grabbing my sword and armor. I was putting my diamond helmet on when I ran outside to see the panicking villagers and the army we had worked hard to hire, being killed. I rushed the villagers to someplace safe and then ran back to fight. I stood back to back with Martyn as Creepers and Skeletons huddled around us. I shot the monsters with my bow while Martyn used his sword. When I hear a thud behind me, I spin around quickly, and Martyn is gone. Tears fill my eyes as the endless amounts of monsters surround me. I put up with the Mobs, until I was finally down really low on health. Just when I knew I was dead, a final Skeleton shot me, and I fell to my knees. Just this time, though, I thought I would never get up.

'Forgive me Martyn' was my last thought before I blacked out to my endless slumber.

Yes. I THOUGHT I'd never get up.

A/N: so yes. First chapter. It's really short, so sorry about that, but, it's pretty much saying I haven't had time to write it. Yes, I'm busy in summer. So guys. I guess you can say it's a teaser ;P. If you like this, then I'll upload more, if you don't, I can upload another fanfic that I've been writing... Just if you don't like this one. So yeah, let me know in reviews what you think, and what I should do, and this is (most likely) going to be the shortest chapter in this story. Soooooooo, bye and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: thank you to randomSWEDISHperson for the idea. I'm going to mix it around with a few of my own, but the main idea and story line is her's sooooo yeah. Read on!

I woke up on a hospital bed. What just happened? I sit up and look around, the room was empty, and I wonder why I'm here. I hear the door open and turn my head to see my family. I smile at the sight, but what I also notice is, everything isn't square... I'm out of Minecraft?! No this can't be! Martyn needs me! My family comes running over when they see me up and awake.

"Kelly!" My younger sister says happily as she hugs me and I smile and hug her back. Then I look up at my mom and let my smile fade a little.

"I'll explain later" she mouths.

About an hour passed and my little sister and my father left to go home. I look at my mother and she sighs.

"You and 7 others were in a coma. 6 of you woke up and 1 of you are still down" she says.

"By chance, do you know the names of the ones in the coma?" I ask and she nods and opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off "Martyn, Toby, Ty, Taylor, Jordan, Jason, and Adam..." I mumble.

"H-how did you know?" She asks.

"The ones awake are Toby, Ty, Taylor, Jordan, Jason, and Adam" I say a little louder. My mother looks confused.

"How did you know?" She asks and I shake my head. "Well, one of them is here. He's being released today" she says, and not a second later. The door to my room is swung open.

"Kelly?" The familiar voice asks.

"J-Jordan?" I ask. I look over and the figure walks over to the bed. He hugs me and I'm shocked. "I don't understand" my mother smiles and nods.

"I'll leave you two here" she says and leaves the room.

"How did you wake up?" He asks pulling away.

"I-I don't know" I say "Martyn is still there, we were attacked by Reficules. They teamed with the bosses, the creeper boss, skeleton boss, and zombie boss, and a very weakened" my voice cracks "Herobrine"

"How the hell does he keep coming back?" He asks and I shake my head.

"He's not invincible though. I think one more blow, he's dead. We can't let him recover" I say and he nods "but anyways. We were attacked, and there were so many monsters. And a second later, Martyn was gone. Taken. His items didn't fall, so he was alive, but I couldn't fend them all off. A skeleton shot me and I blacked out, only to find myself here." He nods.

"It was the same with the beacons." He says "we woke up and found ourselves here"

"I need to get back in and help him!" I say. "I can't just leave him there to die!" Tears start to fill my eyes on those last words. There to die.

"We'll save him. We just need to find a way to get back in the game" and with that said. A few days go by and I am finally released. I go straight to Skype and call the others. We need to get a plan.

Martyn's POV:

Darkness fills the room. A little ray of light comes from the crack in the door. And the door is flung open. I squint at the brightness only to see the figure no one in Minecraftia would like to see.

The only creature with the glowing white eyes.

I look at the creatures who are carrying him in. A skeleton, creeper, and zombie. Along with a few Reficules in the back.

"I see you're awake" The weak figure says. I glare at him, not making eye, well, eye contact. "And your little girlfriend is, well, gone" I jerk my head up.

"What did you do to her?!" I ask/yell.

"Don't worry. She's ok" he says and I sigh "she's just back where she belongs" I look up again. "Well, kind of. She's back on Earth"

"What do you mean kind of?" I ask confused. How would she not be from Earth?

"Oh, yes, you don't know." I shake my head "I sent her to Earth when she was really young. So really-" I cut Herobrine off.

"No, she can't be" I say. And he just nods.

"Your girlfriend is a Minecraftian" He says. I look at my feet. "Which also means, if I'm killed while she's in Minecraft. She stays here" he laughs a maniacal laugh. I glare at him. I guess since he sent her to Earth, if she's in Minecraft when he's killed, then she can't come out...

And I know they're going to find a way to save me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bacon/Kelly's POV:

"Soo that's what Kelly looks like" Taylor says amused.

"I can't say the same. I knew what you looked like, just never thought I'd be in a call with you guys. But one thing we need to address, if we're going to defeat Herobrine and his army, we're going to need more than just 7 people. Especially if we want Martyn back" I say and Toby nods.

"And who can we get" Ty asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Ummm, I've got an idea" Toby speaks up "why don't we get some of the Yogscast members? Like Tom (Sparkles), Sam (Strippin) and others" and I smile.

"He was a member" I say and look at the other faces on the screen.

"Let's do it!" Jason says.

"Not to burst your bubble guys, but how can we get in contact with them?" Adam asks, and I shake my head.

"I have Sam's Skype, I can call him" Toby adds.

"Toby! You're a life saver! Well, for Martyn" I say and Toby calls Sam.

"Ummmm hello?" The voice asks.

"Sam! We need your help, and don't hang up!" I say.

"Ummmmmm..." He trails off.

"We know where Martyn is!" Ty says.

"Yeah! In the hospital! In a coma!" Sam says defensively.

"Not just there, in Minecraft!" Toby adds.

"Toby? What?" Now he sounds confused -.- this is going to be fun.

"Here, I'll explain..." Jordan says and starts to tell the story up to the point that I got out.

"W-what?!" Sam yells.

"Your friend is stuck in Minecraft and we need your help to get him out!" I say loudly, and kind of angry that he doesn't understand.

"And why should I believe you?" Sam asks.

"Because this girl that is talking to you" Jason says and Ty finishes.

"Is his girlfriend"

"And she cares about him as much as you do" Adam says and I blush.

"Just go get others, please! We need help!" I say and just after I hear Sam sigh and get out of his chair.

"Do you think they'll believe us?" Toby asks.

"It's a possibility" Jordan says

"Could you blame them if they don't, I didn't believe it myself" I say and frown. My eyes fill with tears and one falls down my cheek. "I'm sorry Martyn" I say quietly, then wipe my tears away as I hear the door open once again. I hear footsteps and then more voices. Simon (honeydew), Lewis (bluexephos), Alex (Parv, and that is what I'm going to call him, Parv), and Tom (Sparkles*), Then the screen crowds with people. "Toby? Who are your friends?" Simon asks and I have to hold back my excitement for seeing the dwarf and spaceman. Along with Area 11 one of my all time favorite bands!

"This is Jordan, Ty, Taylor, Jason, Adam and Bacon aka Kelly, she prefers bacon though" Toby says as we all wave when we hear our name. They wave at us, then Sam looks straight at me.

"So 'Martyn's girlfriend' tell us the story again" He says with a glare.

"I'm telling you now, that I'm saying the truth. This is exactly what happened" I say and tell the story of what took place.

"I'm not sure i believe her. She looks like a big fan..." Parv says. And I frown.

"I believe her!" Simon says.

"Yeah, it may sound unbelievable, but something about her makes me believe it" Lewis says and I raise an eyebrow, and Tom just nods. I shrug my shoulders.

"Fine, the only question though, is how do we get back in the game?" Parv asks. And we all mumble.

"We- ah- we don't exactly know that yet" Ty says and Lewis sighs.

"I know!" I say. I look at Toby and he nods.

"We can get Duncan to help!" He says, and now it's Simons turn to raise his eyebrow.

"And how do you expect to do that?" He asks and I smirk.

"Well, you guys can talk to him" I say.

"... Ok... But only for Martyn, not for you" Lewis says and they leave. All except for Sam.

"You know, I'm not sure I believe you about being Martyn's girlfriend and all, but you do have a really convincing story" he says and I shake my head.

"It's not a story. It's what happened" I say and with that, he ends the call and I sigh. "Do you think they believe us?" I ask and the others just shake their heads or shrug "anyways. It's really late for, I'd better be off, see ya" I wave at the screen, then end my call. I fall back on my bed and I close my eyes and almost immediately fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day, I woke up, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, did stuff I haven't done in a while, and now, I have to try and find a way back in. The game that is. I look at my game, trying to see if I had any mods installed, I started playing again, joined servers, everything, and still couldn't find a way. That's when I saw a Skype call. From Duncan. I say down at my chair and answered.

"Ummmm hi?" I say a little confused of how he got my Skype.

"Yeah, Toby gave all of you guys' Skype names and stuff" (I really don't know how Skype works XD) he says and I nod.

"Yeah, so any idea how we get back in the game?" I asked and he nodded.

"What I've been thinking is that, if you guys could somehow, maybe, come to the UK to Yogtowers... We could get some more information." He says and my eyes widen.

"I'm 17! What makes you think my parents will just let me go to the UK?! Alone for that matter" I exclaim becoming hopeless.

"Well, you wouldn't be alone. Do you know of anyone that knows what happened that lives by you that could take you?" He asks and I shrug at first then think.

"Well, there is Jordan..." I say and look at my feet. "But do you think my parents will actually let me come to the UK?!" And he shrugs.

"Worth a try" he says and I sigh.

"I'll be right back" I say and get up and walk downstairs. "Mom? Mooom?" I yell and see a note. I pick it up and read it.

'Dear Kelly,

Jordan has invited you on a trip to the UK. I argued a little because I really didn't want you to go, but finally have in. If you want to go, call him, or visit him. He has tickets and everything, by the way. I'm at the store so if you need me, call me.

Mom'

I finished reading the note and on the back was Jordan's address and Phone number. I called him and said thanks. He knew I was going to go. Then I go back upstairs and sit back at my desk.

"I'm coming." I say and he nods. I end the call and lean back. How is this going to work?

Around a hour later, my mom gets back, and I had already finished packing a weeks worth of clothes, not being sure how long I'm going to be gone, and go downstairs and talk to my mom, saying I'm going. She gives me money for food and a hotel room, and I bring 200 of my own. I call Jordan again and ask when we're leaving.

"Umm, about that" he says and I sigh.

"What's the problem now?" I ask. Then I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Jordan standing there. My eyes widen then I laugh.

"We're leaving now." He says in the phone and I laugh an hang up. "Come on!" I grab my bag and purse an hop in his car. He drives to the airport and we go through security, all that jazz and finally hop on the plane. We're on our way to Yogtowers. A place I've always wanted to visit.

(Now, with Martyn in Minecraft)

Martyn's POV:

"Tell me!" Herobrine yells, for the 100th time. I shake my head, slowly starting to get weak, from all the pain.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you, but I won't no matter what" then I'm punched again. In the face.

"You know what. Weaknesses. We already know yours and that, is her, but what about the others. From what I've seen, Kelly is all around clumsy, but is also good with weapons. We still aren't able to see her weaknesses. Along with Toby, or Jordan, maybe even Adam." He says and I glare.

"I'm still not going to tell you." I growl at him.

"Oh yes you will. Or I will toucher you for eternity, never killing you, but always making you wish you were dead" he says and laughs his deep laugh.

"And that's a risk, I'm willing to take" I say and smirk at him. He punches me again, wiping the smirk of my face, making me cough. "I'm never telling you"

Even if it does mean my death, I will always protect my friend.

A/N: there you go! Sorry it took so long, I have lots to do, and no time to do it in. So if chapters come out late, don't complain please. Love you guys!


End file.
